


Give and Receive

by Pal



Series: Teamwork [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pal/pseuds/Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the first years get intimate, there's no room for being picky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Receive

Give and receive

 

It was a concept they all came to understand a great deal by being together. If someone was close enough and willing to give then you received; simple. It was as important as the receives in their volleyball games and it didn't matter who was giving….a receive was a receive either way.

 

So when Kageyama leans down and brushes his lips against Tsukishima’s neck, the other doesn’t recoil- as he might have when they first met. As his fingers intertwine with Yachi’s, who was there seated against him on the other side of the couch, he simply tilts his head close to hers, pressing their cheeks together and exposing more of his neck for Kageyama to kiss.

 

And it felt good- there was no denying that.

 

And he was quite attracted to Kageyama- there was no denying that either.

 

He was attracted to all of this: everyone together, panting quietly, touching, kissing, and sighing. He was very invested in this intimate secret they all shared together.

 

Tsukishima bites his lip as he feels Kageyama begin to gently suck at the skin just above his collarbone and jolts as another weight settles in his lap. Smiling, Hinata shimmies onto Tsukishima, straddling his legs and pressing him further back against the couch. He leans forward, pressing their noses together (nearly knocking his glasses off), and fishes Tsukishima’s bottom lip from between his teeth. Tsukishima swallows a groan as Hinata slowly kisses him, breath hitching in his lungs as Kageyama continues to leisurely nurse a mark into his warm skin.

 

Hinata pulls back from the kiss and leans over to kiss Yachi as well- who’s only inches away, watching them and squeezing Tsukishima’s hand encouragingly.

 

"Hi." Hinata breathes after they kiss, face flushed and eyes glimmering happily at her.

 

She chuckles softly, feeling heat rise to her cheeks and smiles back. "H-Hey there."

 

"Why…a-are you two greeting each other..." and even though Tsukishima is struggling to bite back the pathetic noises threatening to jump from his throat, he still manages to sound as unimpressed as ever. "We've been at this for at lea- _a-ah_... _hnn…_ " Kageyama grazes his teeth against Tsukishima’s throat causing his back to arch slightly against the couch and a moan to escape through his clenched teeth.

And it was pretty rude considering that Kageyama _knew_ that was the exact thing that drove him crazy. He was in the middle of a _sentence_ for heaven’s sake- did _anyone_ have any common courtesy.

 

" _Ah_ , _Tsukki_..." Yamaguchi was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and had a front row seat to all of the reactions Tsukishima’s gave. He found that watching them... _hearing_ them could be _just_ as good as _causing_ them, maybe even a little better. "K-Kageyama...” Yamaguchi speaks up again. “C-Can you…Can you make him do that again? You look so good like that Tsukki. You're perfect Tsukki. I love you Tsukki."

 

Tsukishima manages to groan out a stern "Shut up Yamaguchi." before Kageyama’s teeth are at it again, lightly nipping at his throat. Hinata was moving in his lap too, rocking softly in a rhythm that indicated he was probably enthusiastically making out with Yachi. On the floor, Yamaguchi scoots closer to them, reaching up to rub his hand over Hinata's sides and then down Tsukishima’s legs; apologizing quietly- pressing tender kisses down his calves, each one laced with an endless flurry of breathy " _sorry Tsukki_ "s.

 

 

It was definitely too much. Admittedly, Tsukishima was getting better at receiving- in this way- but this was starting to get _ridiculous_. He squeezes Yachi’s hand desperately and even though Hinata has her well enough _preoccupied_ , she’s still steadfast aware of him. For that he was eternally grateful.

 

She squeezes his hand back and turns away from Hinata's fervent kisses, pecking his cheek apologetically. "I-I think Tsukishima needs a break from all this guys..."  Kageyama lifts his head and Yamaguchi and Hinata look at her as well.

 

"Ah! Right right, I didn't even notice," Hinata exclaims and wiggles in his lap, "You're pretty hard now though, want me to?..."

 

Tsukishima snorts and looks away, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "No. Just. Get off."

 

Not perturbed in the least, Hinata simply nods; kissing him lightly on the cheek before sliding off his lap. "Yamaguchiiii,” He sings as Yamaguchi scoots back enough to allow Hinata back onto the floor, “you've been watching a _whole_ lot… I think it's time for _you_ to receive for a while! You've probably hoarded a bunch of good techniques all to yourself from just observing! We _won't_ let you _win_. Will we Kageyama?!"

 

Kageyama was already lowering him self onto the floor, eyes determined and focused. Yamaguchi stiffens as the taller boy sits and slowly pulls him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into his hair. Watching from the couch, Yachi laughs. Now that she _really_ knew him, she couldn't fathom how _anyone_ could even _consider_ Kageyama as a cool and mysterious threat. He was _insanely_ talented, yeah; but on a personal level, times like _this_ , he was literally a stoic cuddling addict.

 

Now on the floor as well, Hinata crawls towards Yamagichi to join them. Once in front of him, Hinata cups his face, smiling and commenting on how awesome his freckles look with a blush burning underneath them. "Kageyama quit smothering yourself in Yamaguchi’s hair, we're supposed to be making him squirm and stuff like Tsukki was doing."  Tsukishima throws a pillow from the couch at him, misses, and Hinata turns to stick his tongue out before turning back to the two in front of him.

 

"I want to do _this_ though." Kageyama mutters and squeezes Yamaguchi tighter against his chest.

 

"I-I'm okay with this too." Yamaguchi offers and sighs, reaching up to touch the long arms wrapped around him. "Everything doesn't have to be a competition Hinata…. seriously doesn't that get _tiring_?"

 

Hinata rubs his thumb fondly against Yamaguchi’s cheek and shakes his head- completely serious. "No. Never. If I'm not competing to win then I'm probably somewhere dead." And somehow, with his face still buried in Yamaguchi’s hair, Kageyama senses Hinata's hand in the air and promptly frees his own to slap a high five against it. Hinata smirks at Yamaguchi, as if he's just revealed the key to a successful life, and finally inches closer to softly press their lips together.

 

"They're all pretty cute..." Yachi sighs and Tsukishima grumbles in agreement. Both abandoned, they sit together on the couch watching the spectacle on the floor, still hand in hand. "That doesn't look comfortable though..." Yachi mentions; nodding sympathetically at the shape pressing desperately against Tsukishima’s dinosaur boxers.

 

Tsukishima cuts his eyes at her and raises an eyebrow, and she throws her arms up in defense, " _NOT_! N-Not that I'm pressure you or coming onto you or anything!!! It was just something I n-noticed too!!"

 

"Oi. Let her touch you there dumbass." Everyone turns their attention to Kageyama who has miraculously resurrected from his hair snuggling induced coma. He's breathing slow and even, hands methodically rubbing Yamaguchi’s arms, "She's touched me like that before and it was fine, Hinata too. You were there, remember?"

 

"Right right! You make me feel really great when you do that Yachi-chan, I love you!"

 

Yachi's face turns red at the sudden spotlight in this situation and lets go of Tsukishima’s hand to cover her face. "I-I love you too..."

 

"You two." Everyone looks back to Tsukishima who, surprisingly, is looking _just_ as embarrassed as Yachi. "Your input's unnecessary, I was _already_ planning on letting her....so… mind your own concerns."

 

Yachi continues to cover her face so she could maybe _pretend_ like a conversation about her merits in touching a dick was _not_ currently happening. "Hey." A hand touches her own and she reluctantly lowers them onto her lap. Tsukishima is peering at her over the frame of his glasses; eyebrows creasing anxiously. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I realize that you actually haven't _offered_ anything yet we just have stup-..."

 

" _Very_ eager boyfriends..." Yachi finishes before Tsukishima’s choice descriptions of the two get overheard. "I…um…can I?….Er…I love you Tsukki..." She settles on saying after failing to find the least uncomfortable way to ask to touch his dick.

 

He sighs and nods, muttering a soft _'me too'_ and slowly fingers open the fly of his boxers, letting his erection spring free and looking away self-consciously.

 

Yachi leans forward and kisses her way up his chin, settling on pressing a few reassuring kisses to his lips. Her hand hovers over his lap only for a moment before she touches him, very tentatively. Despite her gentleness, Tsukishima jolts upright; earning snide, yet endearing, comments from the trio below.

 

Yachi twists her wrists, trying to find a good angle to hold him and begins to stroke slowly, thumbing at some precum at the top of each stroke to help slick the motion. "G-Good?..." She swallows nervously, kissing away all her panicking thoughts against Tsukishima’s lips in quick, quivering pecks.

 

Tsukishima nods stiffly, breath catching in his throat and he lowers his hand. Trembling, his hand envelops hers and he clenches it, " _Ah_ \- um...I prefer. _Ah_. ‘Little like. This." And slowly, he guides her hand over himself. He lifts and lowers his hips a little in a languid pace to match their strokes, thrusting softly into their fists until he begins to speed up. Watching, Yachi bites her lip and gasps when he finally cums with a sharp inhale and unabashedly buries his face into her shoulder.

 

Down on the carpet, Hinata claps a job well done, and Yamaguchi nods in agreement, staring at them and repeatedly licking over his lips.

 

"If you really wanna suck someone's dick. I'm kind of hard, Yamaguchi." Kageyama points out bluntly.

 

Yamaguchi twits to blink up at him. "I-I know that you’re...I've…I’ve been sitting in your lap. This entire time. So….So I’m well aware of that.”

 

Hinata stops clapping and pouts, "Oi! You said the next time you got hard _I_ could do that Kageyama!"

 

"Again with the competition!" Yamaguchi sighs, exhausted.

 

"Yes! Exactly! I'm glad you understand now! I _won't_ let you **win**."

 

"I'm not _fighting_ you over sucking Kageya-ahgh! Tsukki?! A little help!?" He calls in desperation, but Tsukishima’s eyes are already close; head still resting on Yachi’s shoulder. After a long pause, he cracks an eye open and grimaces. "Let shorty suck the king’s dick Yamaguchi, you need to get Yachi and me a towel. We’re gross." Yachi wasn't planning on commenting on it, but drying cum _never_ felt pleasant on skin and her fingers were _definitely_ beginning to feel a little gross.

 

"Ah! If course Tsukk~i!" And with that Yamaguchi wiggles out of Kageyama’s hold, rushing towards the bathroom.

 

"I'm glad to see this blossoming comradery between us Tsukishima-kun." Hinata bows a little in his direction before shuffling closer to Kageyama. " You have aided me in the conquest of this battle. You’re actions will not be forgotten!"

 

"Why are you suddenly talking like an rpg game." Tsukishima grimaces at him. "Stop that. Just stop talking and suck his dick. Please."

 

"Yeah." Kageyama agrees, starting to look extremely bashful as Hinata hunches over to undo his pants with a wide grin.

 

Yachi laughs and soothes her hand over Tsukishima’s hair, petting him fondly. "I love you guys." She chuckles.

 

"Yeah!! I love you all too! So much!" Hinata nearly yells onto Kageyama’s hardening erection.

 

"D-DON’T. YELL. -IDIOT, _ah_..." Kageyama reaches down and combs his fingers through Hinata's hair as the smaller boy presses a wet kiss against the head of his cock; instantly pacifying him, " _ah_...yeah same h-here...love you…"

 

Yamaguchi walks back in with a towel and hands it to Yachi, smiling apologetically at her soiled fingers and taking a seat beside her.

 

"Took you long enough." Tsukishima says, quickly taking the towel from Yachi and cleaning his fingers off first. "Did you go jerk off in there from watching me cum?"

 

" _TSU-TSUKKI_!" Yamaguchi’s hands fly up to cover his face.

 

"Seriously....” Tsukishima mutters. “ _Guh_ , you should just..."

 

Yachi turns to look at Tsukishima; suddenly interested in the sudden change of his tone. He sounded more _flustered_ than annoyed or angry.

 

“You should...” He continues, “do that out here. Where we can all see you...That's all I'm saying..."

 

Yachi turns back to Yamaguchi who's now looking down in his lap, eyes wide and face red. "R-Right..." He answers. She wanted to reach out and hug him but Tsukishima has her wrist gripped tightly.

 

"I mean.” He adds quietly, rubbing his thumb against Yachi’s wrist, “You're our boyfriend. So. I don't really think that's too unfair to ask. I did it with everyone watching."

 

"R-Right..." Yamaguchi repeats quietly, "Sorry Tsukki…”

 

"It's fine. But you should definitely clean Yachi’s fingers."

 

Yachi goes ridged as she hears her name. Her eyes frantically scan for the towel Tsukishima had snidely snatched away from her earlier and- oh

 

The hand around her wrist leads her arm up and raises her hand to hover before Yamaguchi’s face, tips of her soiled fingers grazing his lips.

 

"It's just _me_ on her fingers." Tsukishima says monotonously and presses her fingers against Yamaguchi’s mouth; looking away and squeezing his eyes shut from the sheer _lewdness_ of his words. "You wanted to taste that anyway right? That’s what made you cum in the bathroom?"

 

Yachi’s hand is shaking and Tsukishima opens his eyes to look at her, silently asking if this was something she was alright with it.

 

"I-It's..." She clears her throat, fidgeting at the stuffy heat radiating in the room from all of them. "I-It's alright if you want to Yamaguchi..." and Yamaguchi’s eyes dart from her fingers to her eyes nervously, "I-I love you alright?..." She adds and a small, reluctant smile tugs on his lips in response.

 

Yamaguchi’s lips part slowly and Tsukishima gently ushers in her fingers, one by one. He rolls his tongue around them, experimentally licking the strange saltiness from them before closing his lips completely to suck on them.

 

There's a strained, sudden grunt and everyone looks to see Kageyama slumped back on the floor and Hinata, decorated with cum splattered on his cheek and a thick cord stringing from his hair. The image would be a prized cover to the dirtiest magazine if not for his triumphant, goofy grin. He throws up the peace sign and unceremoniously wipes his cheek with the back of his hand. "Done! What are you guys doing?"

 

Yachi shrugs violently and gives a loud, suspicious laugh as Yamaguchi continues to suckle on her fingers. " _N-NO_ idea!!"

 

"Looks fun though!" Hinata chimes, watching curiously. He licks his own fingers and perks up, "Yeah! Yeah, this is Kageyama’s stuff! You wanna try licking it too? It’s not _too_ horrible." He hops up from the ground and claims his previous spot of straddling Tsukishima’s lap; leaning over to Yachi, and pointing to his cheek, "I bet if you just kiss there you can taste some, if you want."

 

Though she's embarrassed, Yachi can't help but laugh. Hinata was good at making any situation light-hearted and simple, even one as… _heated_ as this. She leans forward and kisses his cheek, giving it a little lick and holding Kageyama’s distinct flavor on her tongue.

 

"You too Tsukishima~" Hinata all but demands in a slightly childish way and, sighing, Tsukishima kisses his cheek as well.

 

"The king nearly shoots off in your eye and leaves _us_ to do the cleaning.” He drones, blushing and leaning in to lick Hinata’s cheek again. “Figures."

 

Giggling, Yachi nudges Tsukishima and points, "Well to be fair, I think he'd be _willing_ to help but..." Everyone sits up to see what she’s pointing at.

 

And there’s a sleeping Kageyama, lying on the ground with his arms and legs spread wide and snoring loudly; dick soft and hanging out of his boxers.

 

The room erupts with laughter and Kageyama wakes up, startled and confused.

 

“I love you guys. You’re all amazing.” Yachi reiterates; laughing and wiping a tear from her eye and everyone agrees as Kageyama, drooling, hurriedly puts himself away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also up on my tumblr as well hicyu.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
